One-shot collections
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: Colección de One-shot's de diversos personajes y parejas de Naruto. El primero: "Infiel." [Sasuke - Sakura - Naruto.]


**Esta es una colección de One-shot's, la mayoría basados en títulos de mi repertorio de canciones favoritas, otras de algunas que me he encontrado por ahí. Así que en algunas aparecerán las letras, en otras solamente el título y la trama será completamente mía, o la relacionaré. En fin. **

**Espero les guste y merezca sus comentarios, y para hacerla dinámica, el primer comentario podrá elegir a la pareja, personaje o personajes que deseen para el próximo One-shot. **

**Nos veremos en la próxima. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogos —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

**Personajes: **Sakura | Sasuke | Naruto.

**Clasificación: **Drama | General.

_**Infiel.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de entrar en la inconsciencia, de poder conciliar aunque sea un poco de su sueño perdido pero nada, abrió sus ojos grandes ojos jade y observó el reloj digital sobre su mesita de noche. Las 2am., su iris permanecían abiertos como si estuviese cansada, más no era así; su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso.

Se dio la vuelta, la oscuridad reinaba en la gran habitación pero ella podía distinguir muy bien su cabellera dorada entre las sombras y su piel aceitunada, contempló su rostro sereno, tranquilo… sus labios entreabiertos mientras bajó la mirada hacia su pecho que subía y baja, esos trabajados pectorales cubiertos apenas por una sábana blanca.

Levantó su mano izquierda e hizo el amago de acariciar su rostro pero se detuvo a medio camino, la culpa la embargó y su consciencia la golpeó.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Por qué pones esa cara? — preguntó el moreno que se encontraba en la cama sin tener la menor intención de tapar su desnudez. _

_Sakura volteó a verlo, pero parecía que en realidad no lo hacía. _

— _¿Es que acaso no sientes remordimiento? — musitó culpable, ante unos ojos negros que brillaban desinhibidos y que recorrían su cuerpo, aun a pesar de estar oculto tras una sábana. _

— _¿Tú sí? — inquirió arqueando una ceja — Porque de sentirlo no estarías aquí retozando en mi cama. — la acusó, se avergonzó, él tenía razón. _

_De sentir el mínimo de culpa no se encontraría ahí, desnuda tapándose con ese pedazo de tela de seda. _

_Buscaba su ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación, su ropa interior estaba debajo de la cama. _

— _No entiendo cual es la prisa… Naruto no llegará hasta la noche. — le recordó, pero ella se sentía angustiada y ansiosa, pensaba que en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta de esa habitación y los encontraría…. Engañándolo. _

— _Eso no debió pasar, yo no debí venir. — musitó frenética vistiéndose, evadiendo su mirada penetrante que la hacía estremecerse. _

— _Es lo que dices siempre… — le musitó cercano, su aliento caliente le rozó el rostro y le produjo un escalofrío, ni siquiera se percató del momento en el que él se puso de pie y llegó hasta ella —…y al final terminas cediendo. _

_Se volteó bruscamente y lo miró ruborizada, llena de vergüenza y de enojo. Mientras que él, intimidante, le sonreía burlón y divertido. Sus ojos negros la atormentaban y su cuerpo respondía a ese brillo lujurioso que siempre se instalaba cuando la veía. _

_Y su cuerpo respondía de forma automática, su piel ardía por ser tocada por sus manos y sus labios clamaban por los de él, aun cuando sabía que no era lo correcto. _

— _¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¡¿Cómo no sientes remordimiento por eso?! _

— _Yo te tenté y tú me buscaste. — respondió — Si fueras una mujer decente no habrías cedido así de fácil. — aseveró colocando el dedo en la llaga, desvió la mirada abochornada por sus palabras — Y aunque no lo admitas… te gusta lo que haces. — murmuró con voz ronca tomándola por la barbilla y acercándola a su rostro. _

— _Sasuke… — jadeó deseosa, éste sonrió altivo y orgulloso. _

_Sus labios lo esperaban deseosos y ardientes, claramente el beso no se hizo esperar, apasionado y demandante, sus rodillas temblaban de la misma forma que todo su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor desapareció… como siempre sucedía… _

.

.

.

.

Y Sasuke conocía perfectamente las reacciones de su cuerpo, a sus besos, a sus caricias y se aprovechaba de ello manteniéndola a su disposición. Porque su cabeza daba vueltas cuando la besaba, el mundo se detenía y cuando la acariciaba, todo a su alrededor colisionaba.

Entonces no importaba ni Naruto ni su matrimonio, no importaba nada más que esa sensación ardiente y placentera que **él** desencadenaba en su cuerpo. Sus sentidos se perdían al igual que su consciencia, y Sasuke lo sabía, era consciente de todo, pero no era más que un juego para él.

Un juego vil y traicionero al que ella también se prestaba…

Sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra de la habitación, rebosantes en lágrimas y llevó una mano hasta su boca conteniendo un gemido. Naruto no se merecía eso, no se merecía ser engañado por su esposa y su mejor amigo…

Porque mientras él la amaba y le sonreía a Sasuke, ellos lo traicionaban en la primera oportunidad que tenían. A ella la mataba su consciencia, a Sasuke… a él no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Era tan frío y tan indiferente, que si lo dañaba poco le importaba. Sin embargo, era el hombre del que desgraciadamente se enamoró…

Oh, sí… se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, pero terminó casándose con el mejor amigo de éste porque nunca la notó; por lo menos no hasta que estuvo casada con Naruto. Quien no hacía más que amarla y desvivirse por ella.

Con mucho cuidado se deshizo del brazo que la apresaba por la cintura, no podía continuar ahí junto a él, la culpa no la dejaba en paz y terminaría por llorar amargamente como lo había hecho esa tarde. Salió de la cama procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y bajó a la primera planta directamente hacia la cocina, necesitaba un lugar apartado.

Aunque si de su gusto fuera, estaría en el infierno, porque no había peor cosa que la culpa que cargaba en su pecho… una que se acentuaba más al recordar lo que aconteció esa tarde. La forma tajante e impávida en la que la trató Sasuke, jamás olvidaría su semblante relajado para únicamente decirle que todo había terminado.

Que ya había comprobado de primera mano lo fácil que era y lo poco que se merecía tener a alguien como Naruto, que se desvivía por ella. Sakura solamente sintió como si a cada palabra le clavase un cuchillo en el cuerpo, uno que estaba dispuesta a recibir, pues ella misma se lo había buscado.

Y aun después de todo, después de lo que le dijo… ella seguía añorándolo… gimoteó suavemente y tomó del borde de la mesa de la cocina mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro y sin temor a ser descubierta por su esposo. Que se encontraba demasiado cansado como para no sentir su presencia.

No obstante, deseaba la presencia de Sasuke, sus caricias, sus besos… aunque jamás tuviera su amor, ni siquiera su cariño. Había sido un juego, uno que posiblemente le costaría su matrimonio.

No, no podía… su esposo no debía enterarse, el Uchiha no había tenido escrúpulos para acostarse con la mujer del que decía ser su mejor amigo y ella tampoco los tuvo para respetar a su marido.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaba con…? Llevó una mano a su vientre plano y lo acarició levemente, por su bien y el de… su bebé… esperaba que no fuese como ella pensaba…

Respiró profundamente y se limpió las lágrimas tratando de ocultar la angustia de su rostro, inútilmente porque nadie la vería. Solo esperaba que el siguiente día cuando se levantara, todo sea diferente…

Sí… que todo sea diferente…


End file.
